No necesariamente romántico
by pfeffersteak
Summary: Rin se detiene para mirarlo mal. Haruka rememora el "Nanase" que se transformó en un "Haru"; la insistencia en que hicieran un relevo juntos; las visitas cuando se enfermaba; el tiburón de peluche; hinchándole el pecho con una emoción ambigua y asombrosa, jamás sentida antes. *BL* Regalo para Nitta Rawr.


**Renuncia: **todo de Kyoto Animation.

* * *

**P**ara desconcierto de Haruka una de las varias debilidades de Rin son las cosas cursis. Desde que eran niños y a lo más que llegaban con las féminas era a prestarse un sacapuntas Rin afirmaba que cualquier nimiedad era _romántica_; partiendo de compartir un paraguas bajo la lluvia hasta permanecer a lado de alguien con gripe y darle su medicina a las horas correctas.

Haruka veía lo primero como una necesidad que no podía evitarse, a menos que uno quisiera ser el enfermo del siguiente ejemplo. Y lo segundo le parecía tedioso. Después de todo, él en raras ocasiones se resfriaba.

Era en ésos momentos particulares donde Rin se emocionaba de más cuando Haruka le pedía ayuda a Makoto por medio de una mirada silenciosa. Éste sonreía dulcemente —de _ésa_ forma—, negando, para su creciente frustración.

— No se puede hacer nada Haru. Él es así.

— Ya.

Lo sabía muy bien.

A Nagisa no le molestaban los alegatos de «por qué el amor es perfecto» y «ya quisiera que alguien se me declarara de ése modo». Rin y él se parecían en ése aspecto. Pero Haruka no era Nagisa y tampoco sabía cómo tratar con tantas sonrisas puntiagudas y sonrojos mal disimulados siempre que Rin ojeaba los mangas de Gou o les platicaba de la película que había visto en compañía de su madre, ésa donde un barco se hunde y que a Haruka no le gustó porque ponían al agua de villano. Y no era solamente eso. Hubo más. _Mucho más_.

La primera ocasión en que Haruka se dio cuenta de esos detalles fue poco después de conocerlo.

Rin lo buscó en cada oportunidad que tenía para observarlo nadar. Él no le prestó importancia, de todas formas le parecía un niño muy peculiar. No sólo por sus colmillos. Pero estuvo aquello. La manera en que lo llamó en un principio, un «_Nanase_, eres increíble» que le provocaba una sensación desconocida.

Para referirse a Makoto y Nagisa lo hizo con sus nombres, no el apellido. Fue algo que usó únicamente para con él. Y resultó curioso, tanto que no pudo contenerse. Lo soltó un día en que iba camino a la piscina y Rin hablaba mucho, vaya novedad.

— Así que, Nanase, mamá y Gou irán a una presentación de ballet de una amiga suya, ¿Qué te parece venir a mi casa y hacer un maratón de pelis? Claro, invitaría a Makoto y Nagisa, apuesto que…

— Haru.

Rin había parpadeado, deteniendo su atropello verbal para mirarlo dubitativo.

— ¿Hah?

— No es Nanase, sino Haru —tampoco era tan complicado para que Rin le viera con extrañeza y una ceja alzada ¿o sí? No podía arrepentirse. En lo particular, no le gustaba llamarlo con un "Matsuoka"; estaba seguro de que "Rin" sonaría _mejor_ dicho por _él_. Por ende, sería de esperarse que Rin pronunciando su nombre fuese como música—. Somos amigos, no debes ser tan formal conmigo —terminó, siendo embargado por la pena al notar las mejillas rosadas de Rin y cómo un brillo se extendía en su mirada.

— C-claro. Tienes razón, _Haru_.

Permanecieron en silencio, observándose, incluso cuando Makoto llegó, disculpándose por la tardanza. Incluso cuando Nagisa saltó sobre Rin, abrazándolo fervientemente y ganándose unas cuantas risas a cambio.

Haruka creyó que hasta ahí iba a llegar, y confirmó para sí que así estaba perfecto el asunto. Al menos hasta que transcurrieron unos cuántos días.

Rin se la pasó diciendo _Haru esto, Haru lo otro, solo Haru _como una grabadora descompuesta y la señora Matsuoka le llamó por teléfono, preguntando si su cumpleaños estaba cerca y no se había enterado —para ella, no había otro motivo por el cual Rin lo mencionara a todas horas—. Avergonzando y confundido a más no poder tuvo que explicarle que no era así, aclarando el malentendido. No hubiese sido tan terrible de no ser porque cada vez que se encontraron con Gou ésta le comentó sin ton ni son entre risas que había tenido que comprarse unos tapones para el oído pues Rin lo nombraba en sueños con una sonrisa boba (y por ésa época ambos hermanos compartían cuarto).

Quizás, de no ser por eso, Haruka hubiese tardado _un poco más_ en percatarse de lo cursi y exagerado que Rin podía ser si se lo proponía. No es que fuera malo, es que de alguna u otra forma él terminaba involucrándose.

Si no era por sus nombres de pila, era por otra cosa.

Como que faltó a la escuela por, cómo no, haber nadado hasta tarde y pescar la fiebre.

— ¿Estás seguro, Makoto?

— Muy seguro —asintió, para enfatizar su respuesta—. Mamá me comentó que vio a la señora Matsuoka en la farmacia, comprando un montón de pastillas y jarabes. Ah, pero no es nada grave. Para dentro de dos días debería haberse recuperado, si descansa bien —viendo su ceño fruncido Makoto rió—. ¿Irás a visitarlo?

— ¿A ése? De ninguna manera.

— Entiendo. Mándale mis saludos Haru —mosqueado, Haruka arrugó la nariz, insistiendo que se equivocaba, que si uno de los dos debía saludar a Rin debía ser él. No obstante, y notando lo evidente que era la ausencia de Rin en el salón, siempre hablando en voz alta y cogiendo sus colores (sin permiso) se encontró al finalizar las clases parado frente a la puerta de su casa.

Era sencillamente _incomprensible_. Más porque la señora Matsuoka no se sorprendió por su visita. ¿Tan obvio era, o en verdad Makoto y ella poseían poderes psíquicos?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para indagar al respecto, pronto se halló en la planta alta, con un Rin envuelto entre sábanas que balbuceaba incoherencias frente a él, abriendo y cerrando los párpados con sumo esfuerzo por no caer dormido.

— Ey, Haru.

Y sonriéndole, cansado y todo lo que uno quisiera, pero sonriéndole feliz. Hinchándole el pecho con una emoción ambigua y asombrosa, jamás sentida antes. Alivio. Tal vez. Alegría. Posiblemente. A pasos un tanto inseguros se acercó, tomando una silla y sentándose a una distancia corta de Rin, quien se removió.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— M… mejor.

— Mentiroso —Rin soltó unas risitas, admitiéndose descubierto—. Estás ardiendo, tu madre dice que se pasará rápido.

— En serio… estoy mejor —instó, con terquedad, y de inmediato—: Yo… creí que pensabas que cuidar de un enfermo era tonto…

Oh sí. Lo pensaba. En antaño. Y, quizás, todavía. No obstante, la idea de permanecer a su lado, vigilándolo para que tomase su medicina y su caballa, no era desagradable, en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué sería? Bufó, sin disimular. Rin volvió a carcajearse, entre toses, antes de mirarlo con anhelo. Y Haruka opinó para sus adentros que una persona con calentura no debería estar tan roja como Rin lo estaba; deliraba, también. Se lo demostró al susurrar: _¿sabes por qué mejoré Haru? Es porque estás aquí_ a lo que él replicaría con un escueto:

— Rin, duérmete ya. No sabes lo que dices.

Sintiéndose infinitamente dichoso, aunque no lo mostrara. Decidiendo que la vez en que Rin le presumió al mundo entero que él le permitía decirle "Haru" no era nada comparada con esto, que era el epítome del romanticismo.

E iba en aumento, situación absurda tras situación absurda. A su modo de ver.

Haruka no era tan complicado como parecía. Rin sí. Y soñaba de más —siendo blanco fácil de las decepciones—.

Y es que era el único que hacía pucheros y volvía las hojas de los cuadernos trocitos si en el día de San Valentín no recibía una rosa roja, o un oso ilegalmente gigante, como los de secundaria y preparatoria. Y él, el único suficientemente valiente para ir hacia Rin y extender ambos brazos, sosteniendo un tiburón de peluche con las mejillas infladas y las cejas fruncidas, ante la resignación. Entonces Nagisa y Makoto le darían igual un regalo; chocolates, o un pez. Pero Rin no apartaría la vista del tiburón y se le escaparían algunas lágrimas que negaría están ahí entre mudos «Gracias chicos».

O, si a Haruka le dolía el estómago y se veía incapaz de nadar, Rin se excusaría con que tampoco se sentía del todo bien; siempre enseñando sus dientes pulcramente blancos en un gesto adorable (para Gou y Nagisa, no para Haruka) y un pretexto vago y sinsentido.

— ¿Por ti? _Puf_. En serio me han dado nauseas. Pero, que conveniente que nos sentemos en la misma banca, ¿no Haru?

—… Ajá.

A final de cuentas, debía volver cualquier frase o hecho, en algo a favor del amor. Pese a que ninguno lo había sentido (no entonces) y tardaran bastante en notar los síntomas (sí ahora). Porque sin intención, Haruka se acostumbró a ello.

A los doce años, o a los diecisiete, no importaba. Previo a lo de Australia, o después. Tampoco.

Haruka creía estar seguro de que no le afectaba en lo mínimo, que los dramas y cursilerías de Rin podían desaparecer y ya. Era mentira. Como que a su regreso él los despreció y estuvo bien solo cuando en realidad deseaba nadar con ellos —_con él_— nuevamente en un relevo y poder bromear como antes.

Nadaron, sí; volvieron a ser amigos, igual. Varios meses se fueron.

— ¡Hah, esto es genial, ¿o qué?!

Y en la actualidad Rin ríe con ganas, observando a las parejas caminar tomadas de la mano en el atardecer mientras los cinco (Rin, él, Makoto, Rei y Nagisa) pasean por la playa finalizado un exhaustivo entrenamiento. Sin que se dé cuenta Haruka lo ve, curvando ligeramente los labios hacia arriba, como si fuese un secreto. Y le toma del brazo.

El cabello en la brisa, cual bandera bermeja ondeándose; ojos de rubí resplandeciendo; dientes filosos rozándole la piel tímidamente. Y un beso húmedo que pinta el rostro de Rin con carmín precedido por un ahogado: «q-qué diablos Haru ¡eso fue vergonzoso!» (hazlo otra vez).

— Tch. No eres para nada dulce —y sigue balbuceando.

— Ya, sólo uno puede ser el sensible llorón y el puesto no está disponible.

Rin se detiene para mirarlo mal. Haruka rememora el _Nanase_ que se transformó en un _Haru_; la insistencia en que hicieran un relevo juntos; las visitas cuando Rin se enfermaba; el tiburón de peluche.

Y piensa que para su desconcierto una de las varias debilidades de Rin es que siente fascinación por las cosas cursis, que lo ha hecho desde que era un simple crío y posiblemente leía novelas rosa antes de aprender a caminar. Y Haruka _todavía_ no lo entiende —más, para qué negarlo, por algo le gusta Rin—.

— ¿Ll-llorón, q-quién está llorando, _hah_?

Aunque tampoco importa.

— Nadie. Sólo bésame Rin.

— ¡Así no es como debes pedir un beso Haru, has arruinado una escena de película!

— ¿A sí?

Rin asiente, ofendido, hasta que Haruka junta sus bocas y cualquier protesta muere antes de nacer con el sol enmarcando sus sombras en los granos de arena (y eso _sí_ es romántico).

Después de todo, de no ser por Rin, Haruka nunca se habría enterado de que también tiene una debilidad, aparte del agua. Una relacionada con un chico que ama los delfines —como a él—, lo exagera todo, y sabe a cloro y lágrimas.

* * *

**Duh. Esta pareja saca lo peor de mí y esa es la realidad. También, es la primera vez que manejo el Haru POV y la inseguridad me hace mella. Todavía le debo un regalo de bodas a mi sensual esposa, pero quería escribirle algo con éste par y aquí está. No me canso de decírtelo Nitta, te adoro igual que a las manzanas (?) y espero que ésta cosa cursi te haya gustado o que, de pérdida, sepas que existe (?)**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
